Do It For Love
by MissingMommy
Summary: Arthur asks Molly's father for her hand in marriage, but it doesn't turn out quite like he hopes : "But Arthur knew what he was feeling. He knew that he was completely in love with Molly, that he loves her unconditionally. And that had to count for something." ArthurMolly.


Arthur Weasley raised his hand to knock on the door. He had been standing there for a while, dressed in his best robes, debating whether or not to actually go through with it. Finally, deciding that no matter what, he was going to do it. Knocking loudly, he waited rather impatiently for the door to open.

A few seconds passed and the door opened, revealing Gideon Prewett. "Arthur, I suspect you're here to see my sister," he said, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest.

At that stance, Arthur became slightly worried. Gideon stood a good three inches taller than Arthur and was more muscular than Arthur's lanky build. But Arthur wasn't going to get frightened by her older brother. He shook his head, "No, I'm actually hoping to see your father."

Gideon's eyebrow rose but he said nothing. Stepping back a few step, Gideon allowed Arthur into the house. Arthur smiled brightly. Wordlessly, Gideon showed Arthur into the living room where his twin, Fabian, and their father was playing a game of Wizarding Chess. "If you're here to see Molly, she's out with her mother," Gideon's father said without looking up.

"I'm actually here to see you," Arthur told him.

Their father looked up at that statement. Eyeing Arthur closely, he asked, "And why would you want to do that for?"

Arthur's heart started pounding loudly in his ears. "I was hoping to talk with you," he replied. When their father gave him a questioning stare, Arthur added, "About Molly."

Their father turned to his sons, "Gideon, Fabian, go to your rooms." They tried to protest, but with a pointed look from their father, they retreated slowly with their heads bowed. He motioned for Arthur to take a seat. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Taking a deep breath, Arthur started. "I wanted to ask you for her hand in marriage."

He stared at Arthur. "You're only seventeen. You're both too young to get married," he said simply. "You will have plenty of time to get married later. You both just graduated." Molly's father was trying to justify his reasoning but Arthur wasn't happy with it.

"But I love her," he argued.

"What do you know about love, son?" Molly's father questioned him; his tone hard and unforgiving. When Arthur didn't reply, he nodded. "Exactly! You don't know anything about love. You're too young to know about it."

But Arthur knew what he was feeling. He knew that he was completely in love with Molly, that he loves her unconditionally. And that had to count for _something_. Yet Arthur knew he wouldn't get anywhere arguing with Molly's father. So, he just nodded and said, "I understand, sir," and left.

During dinner later that night, Molly's father watched Molly closely. She ignored the stares and ate her dinner in silence, quickly cleaning her plate. "Why are you in such a rush tonight, Molly?" her mother questioned.

"I promised Arthur I would write him tonight," Molly informed her mother with a smile gracing her features.

Her father's eyebrow rose but he remained silent. "He came by today," Gideon said nonchalantly. "Wanted to talk to dad," he added.

Molly glanced at her father. "What did he want?"

Her father sighed. He wanted to avoid telling his daughter about the proposal. "He just wanted to talk," he said instead.

"Daddy, please don't lie to me," she begged. "What did you two talk about?"

Her mother was now staring at her husband, as was the rest of the family. But her father looked directly at Molly. "He wanted to have you hand in marriage, but I told him you were too young," he finally replied.

Molly glared at her father. "Why would you do that? I would love to marry him. He's a good man."

He sighed. "You're only seventeen, Molly. It's too young to know about love and marriage." It was the same argument that he used on Arthur, but he just hoped that Molly would take the answer without saying anything.

But it was Molly, so of course she would argue. "Just because I'm young daddy, doesn't mean I don't know anything about love or marriage. I have you and mum to look at for an example."

"I said no, Molly. It doesn't matter if you think you're ready. You're still too young," her father said; his voice harsh.

Molly looked away from her father, tears welling up in her eyes. "Can I be excused, mum? I still need to write that letter," she asked. Her voice nearly broke but she kept it under control. Her mother just nodded and Molly left the dinner table without another word.

"You're going to need to talk to her about this, Robert," her mother informed him icily.

When he finished his dinner, he walked towards his daughters' bedroom. Upon opening the door, he found his daughter missing and a note sitting on her bed.

_Daddy, _

_I know I'm young but I love him more than anything in the world. So I'm taking him up on his offer._

**A/n – My first MollyArthur fic. I'm not sure where it came from, though.**

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing. **_


End file.
